


Libcap fluff

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can't write fluff, I wanna throw up, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Libertarian and Ancap cuddle.Sorry in advance
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Libcap fluff

Libertarian snuggled under the sheets and covers with his husband, Ancap, held safely in his grasp. Outside the wind howled and moaned, the snow swirling messily through the air. But he didn't have to worry about that right now. The pair were snuggled comfortably on their bed, heat gently radiating from the fireplace near the bed.

Libertarian kissed Ancap's forehead gently, holding him closer to his body, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too darling." Ancap looked up at his husband, beaming softly

Libertarian pulling his husband closer, looking into his eyes. 

Ancap wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling him gently, "I love you so much."

For a bit, they just stayed there, lost in the blissful comfort of each other's eyes.

Ancap's hand moved to his husband's head, stroking his hair comfortingly, "You're so beautiful, y'know that?"

Libertarian hummed in approval, chuckling softly, "You tell me every day."

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me.


End file.
